El Ninja Entre Las Sombras
by fenixfuego3000
Summary: espero que les guste este es mi primer fanfic


Vol. 1 El Guerrero de las sombras

PROLOGO: Antes de que caiga la noche.

Minato: espero que me puedas perdonar por lo que he hecho y también que ames esta aldea como yo. – entonces cae al suelo abrasado de un bulto -

En una habitación en la torre hokage se llevaba a cabo una reunión junto con los consejeros y los líderes de los clanes más importantes.

Sarutobi: no se los voy a permitir lo que planean es una atrocidad – grito el hokage con frustración y furia - ¡es inhumano!

Homura (consejero): entiéndalo hokage-sama que no puede ver que es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar, mientras el zorro este sellado en ese niño tenemos la posibilidad de librarnos de una vez y por todas de él.

Koharu (consejera): además la villa no estará conforme, ellos saben que el zorro fue sellado y si no nos desaseemos de él podría haber un golpe de estado. – dijo sin sentimiento alguno

Sarutobi: esa es su justificación solo por eso – alzando la voz - ¡quieren sacrificarlo como si fuera un animal! – guarda silencio unos segundos y vuelve a gritar el hokage – ¡es el hijo del yodaime quien sacrifico su vida por la aldea maldita sea!

Homura: lo lamento hokage-sama pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada. La mayoría de los clanes está a favor de que sea ejecutado. – dijo con tristeza –

Sarutobi: ¡ESTÁN COMETIENDO UNA INJUSTICIA!

Shikaku: yo estoy desacuerdo con el hokage-sama él no solo es el hijo del yodaime sino que también la persona que nos salvó, le debemos no solo nuestra vida sino también todo nuestro respeto el siendo tan solo un recién nacido logro hacer más que nosotros ante ese zorro.

Danzo: pues yo creo que el niño es una amenaza díganme ¿Que nos asegura que el sello no se romperá? Y esa solo es una posibilidad también podría ocurrir que el zorro se apodere de su cuerpo.

Hiashi: Por el momento estamos a salvo pero si el zorro se libera nuevamente es muy probable que no corramos con la misma suerte la próxima vez. – Dijo con frialdad-

Sarutobi: …

Homura: lo lamento pero viendo que ya no hay nada más que decir. la decisión está tomada y nada cambiara esa decisión dentro de un mes cuando mucho el hijo del yodaime hokage será ejecutado, eso es todo la reunión ha terminado.

Todos los miembros de los clanes y el hokage se retiraron excepto los consejeros y Danzo.

Danzo: algo me dice que el hokage no se quedara así.

Homura: crees que planea algo?

Danzo: por supuesto, creo que piensa llevárselo antes de la ejecución

Koharu: ¡que no podemos permitirlo pondrá a toda la villa en peligro si hace eso!

Danzo: tal vez si me entregan al niño podría mantenerlo vigilado en raíz

Koharu: me parece bien

Homura: tienes razón entonces así será pero por si acaso encárgate de vigilar al hokage por si trama algo. – con tono serio-

Danzo: hai!

Más sin embargo el hokage estaba tres pasos delante de ellos. En su despacho se encontraba este que tenía justo enfrente a los dos sannin, un hombre peliblanco y una rubia con un niño en brezos.

Tsunade: nos ha mandado a llamar

Sarutobi: lamento informarles… que los miembros del consejo han decidido… ejecutarlo – dice con una cara de tristeza

Jiraiya: que ha dicho, no es posible!... Haga algo no puede dejar que le hagan daño a Naruto! – dijo haciendo notar su enojo-

Tsunade:- con un niño en brazos - Jiraiya ya contrólate! sensei….

Sarutobi: no hubo manera de convencerlos creen que el chico es una amenaza para la villa. No pude hacer nada

Jiraiya: y eso es todo como no los logro convencer se quedara de brazos cruzados a esperar que lo maten-dijo al ver lo relajado que se veía su sensei-

Sarutobi: respóndanme algo que son capases de hacer para salvar a Naruto?

Jiraiya: lo que sea. Como su padrino tengo el deber de protegerlo y haré lo que sea para cumplir con ese deber.

Tsunade: yo igual el niño no tiene la culpa de nada y no estoy dispuesta a que ese par de ancianos le hagan daño a alguien inocente.

Sarutobi: bien eso es lo que quería oír – con una sonrisa – esto es lo que harán dentro de un mes será la ejecución de Naruto puedo alargar el tiempo de la ejecución cuando mucho dos meses espero que sea tiempo suficiente para que se preparen.

Tsunade: prepararnos? pues cuál es su plan.

Sarutobi: de seguro danzo sabe que planeo algo e intentara detenerme lo más probable es que él y los consejeros tomen la decisión de custodiarlo en la raíz por lo que mi plan es muy simple el día de la ejecución entraran a raíz.

Jiraiya/Tsunade: QUEEEEEEEE…..?! – horrorizados

Sarutobi: el día de la ejecución ellos tendrán que estarán en la sala por lo que será el mejor momento para que ustedes dos entrar a la raíz sin ser vistos y sacar a Naruto de ahí. Luego de eso desaparecerán por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Tsunade: es que no ha pensado que sabrán que fuimos nosotros cuando se den cuenta de que hemos desaparecido, nos tacharan de traidores.

Jiraiya: pues a mí me da igual

Sarutobi: tan malo sería que te tacharan como traidora?

Tsunade: pues no, no es eso, es que…

Sarutobi: no te preocupes sé que algún día querrán volver a la aldea y Naruto tendrá que venir con ustedes por lo que tengo un plan. Los mandare a una misión de clase S mañana mismo como ustedes son sannin pueden salir de la villa sin ser considerados renegados por lo que se mantendrán ocultos hasta que llegue el día de la ejecución.

Tsunade: aun así sospecharían de nosotros

Sarutobi: pero como ustedes no serán vistos durante todo ese tiempo, no tendrán pruebas para acusarlos de traición lo único que podrán hacer es sospechar es lo más a lo que pueden aspirar si es que quieren salvarlo y regresar algún día.

Tsunade: y si volvemos si es que volvemos como explicaremos lo de Naruto?

Sarutobi: como, que como lo explicaran? – se quedó un momento pensativo – ¡a ya se! – exclamo- podrían decir que es su hijo tiene el pelo rubio igual que tu no tendrán por qué dudar.

Tsunade: Queeee?! o/o

Jiraiya: vamos Tsunade podríamos ser una bonita familia *¬*

Tsunade: cierra la boca maldito pervertido – dándole un golpe que lo estampa contra una paren-

Sarutobi: – se quedó un momento en silencio y luego suspiro- más vale no fallar por que esta será nuestra única oportunidad Danzo y los consejeros son lo suficiente mente tendrán la guardia baja al no sospechar que sean capases que entrar a la raíz.

Jiraiya: y que aremos mientras tanto

Sarutobi: entregarles al niño quemas? Les Seguiremos el juego por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer. – Entonces se acerca a Tsunade y extendiendo los brazos le dice – dame al niño los consejeros me han dicho que debo entregárselos.

Entonces Tsunade hace caso y le da al niño no muy convencida de hacerlo.

Sarutobi: descuida todo saldrá bien. – "por dios eso espero" – ya con el niño entre brazos- bien creo que eso es todo por hoy ya pueden retirarse.

Tsunade/Jiraiya: hai!

Al día siguiente los dos sannin salieron de la villa rumbo a una misión falsa. Paso un mes y miedo fue lo más que el hokage pudo darles para prepararse pero esperaba que ya estuvieran listos entonces de un compartimiento de su escritorio saco una pequeña rana a la cual le dio un rollo y le dijo que se lo diese a Jiraiya y entonces la rana desapareció.

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban en una cueva bien iluminada de repente frente a ellos se aparece al rana.

Rana: el hokage le manda este mensaje – extendiéndole el rollo-

Jiraiya: gracias – entonces la rana desaparece en una bola de humo, Jiraiya se queda observando el contenido del pergamino un segundo – ya veo.

Tsunade: que ocurre?

Jiraiya: el momento a llegado nuestro sensei dice que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo darnos más tiempo a Naruto lo ejecutaran mañana

Tsunade: no hay problema ya estamos listos.

Jiraiya: porciento también nos manda un mapa de la ubicación exacta de Naruto en la raíz.

Tsunade: perfecto.

Jiraiya: no me digas que si tienes pensado hacerlo.

Tsunade: por supuesto siempre quise hacerlo es una lástima que no estaré para ver la cara que pone Danzo, además si no lo hago corremos el riesgo de que nos sigan y no podemos permitirlo.

Y al día siguiente en Konoha barias personas estaban reunidas dentro de una sala entre ellas estaba en hokage, los consejeros, los miembros de los clanes mas importantes y danzo.

Danzo: - susurrando a los consejeros- algo no anda bien se supone que debería haber echo algo por rescatarlo y lo único que a echo es darle largas a la ejecución.

Koharu: probablemente se haya resignado.

Danzo: no lo creo.

Homura: sea cual sea el caso que tus hombres estén alertas no quiere ningún fallo.

Danzo: Hai!

De repente en una parte de Konoha se escucha una fuerte explosión que provenía de la raíz esto provoca que los ninjas de la sala salgan a ver lo sucedido. Cundo estaban enfrente de raíz o más bien lo que antes fue raíz se quedaron sorprendidos la explosión fue tan fuerte que la estructura se vino abajo.

La aldea esta siendo atacada decía la gente que corría del lugar para resguardarse de lo que ellos creían era un ataque.

Pero Danzo sabia la verdad estaba tan furioso que sin pensarlo tomo al hokage de las ropas pero los miembros de los clanes lograron separarlos.

Danzo: tu causaste esto – decía señalando furioso con el dedo al hokage -

Shikaku: - sujetando a danzo – Danzo-sama tranquilícese que no se da cuenta que eso es una grave acusación

Hokage: no se en que te basas para hacer esa acusación.

Danzo: estoy seguro que fueron esos sannin de mierda que te sirven lo hicieron por orden tuya para rescatar a ese MONSTRUO!

Hokage: lamento informarte que no he tenido noticia de ellos desde hace ya más de un mes.

Homura: ya basta este no es el momento de discutir.

Koharu: hay que cerrar todas las puertas de Konoha no podemos dejar que escapen con el niño.

Homura: hokage si las sospechas de Danzo son ciertas y usted tiene algo que ver me temo que usted y los sannin estarán en graves problemas

Y así lo hicieron cerraron todas las salidas de Konoha y enviaron a algunos ninjas a buscar a quien se hubiera llevado a Naruto pero por más que lo intentaron no encontraron nada. A las afueras de Konoha dos ninjas un hombre de pelo blanco y una rubia saldaban de árbol en árbol con un bulto en la espalda lo más rápido que podía para no ser atrapados.

Jiraiya: quien diría que saldría tan bien el plan.

Tsunade: si salió mejor de lo que esperábamos. – Luego dice con una sonrisa en el rostro – también raíz bolo mejor de lo que imagine XD

Jiraiya: sigo pensando que exageraste con la cantidad de sellos explosivos

Tsunade: que va.

En Konoha el hokage estaba sentado en una es su despacho.

Sarutobi: menos mal todo a acabado – pensó – ahora ya puedo estar más tranquilo sabiendo que lo cuidaran bien o eso espero? – se dijo a si mismo no muy seguro de como criarían a Naruto conociendo a Jiraiya y a Tsunade -

Continuara…


End file.
